


Ending up on the naughty list

by reylatek



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Christmas Smut, Kayfabe Compliant, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Spit As Lube, with Christmas lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylatek/pseuds/reylatek
Summary: With Christmas getting closer Jake feels lonely enough to ignore what Sami did to him. Maybe there are more important things than revenge, and maybe they can enjoy this night together...
Relationships: Sami Callihan | Solomon Crowe/Jake Crist
Kudos: 4





	Ending up on the naughty list

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post (@smut-101).
> 
> (You can find me on Tumblr as [reylatek](https://reylatek.tumblr.com) .)

Sami was playing Call of Duty when the vibration of his phone startled him. Seeing the name on the phone screen, he hesitated a moment before he decided to pick it up. "Jake?"

"Hey, I was just thinking about you."

Sami felt a lump in his throat. He hadn't really talked to his ex since he had made the biggest mistake in his life and turned on him at Rebellion. "Are you drunk?"

"No, just lonely and... maybe a bit horny?"

"Are you kidding me? What do you want?"

"All I want for Christmas is you," Jake said, knowing how cheesy that sounded.

"Have you forgotten what I did to you?"

No, Jake hadn't. It still hurt, and sometimes he had nightmares about it and woke up screaming. But he couldn't help it. He missed Sami, especially now that Christmas was getting closer. He remembered all the things they had done together one year ago – building snowmen, making cookies, having sex on the faux fur rug in front of the fireplace. He sighed. "It's been 8 months. I don't care anymore. Things like that happen in wrestling."

_"Things like that?_ You mean betraying the person you love?"

"Sami, we're family, aren't we? And sometimes family fights. I'm over it. I just-" Jake stopped and grinned. "Are you scared? Do you think this is some kind of trap?"

"I'm not scared!"

"Good. So I can come over?"

"Fine. I don't know why you want to see me, but I'm not running away."

Jake still lived in the same small town in Ohio as his ex. So it only took him a few minutes to reach his house. As he jumped out of his car and walked to the front door, he wondered if Sami waited for him with a baseball bat in his hands. He shook his head and rang the doorbell.

A moment later, Sami opened the door with a skeptical look on his face. Wasting no time, Jake stepped inside, closed the door with his foot and shoved Sami to a certain spot. When he looked up, he was glad to find the mistletoe at the same place as last year. Before Sami understood what was happening, Jake grabbed his head and kissed him wildly. Pressing their lips together, he devoured the other man's mouth.

Sami pushed him back to catch his breath. "What...?"

"Fuck me right here," Jake begged. His entire body felt like it was on fire. Only now he realized how much he had yearned for Sami.

Sami raised his eyebrows. "I think someone wants to end up on the naughty list tonight." Jake smiled at him, that pretty smile that made his heart beat faster. _Damn,_ he hadn't noticed how much he had missed that. "Let's go to the bedroom," he suggested.

Jake nodded and followed him until he saw a box filled with decorations. He grinned. "I bet you can’t tie me to the bed with the Christmas lights."

Sami stopped and looked at him and the decorations. "Challenge accepted."

With the box under his arm, he went upstairs and soon reached the bedroom. While he untangled the colorful lights, Jake took off his clothes. It wasn't difficult for Sami to notice that he was in great shape. Jake had spent a lot of time in the gym in the past few months. But Sami couldn't help staring at Jake's already hard cock. He had missed it, and it looked as tempting as it always had. Unconsciously, Sami licked his lips in anticipation.

When Jake was completely undressed, he climbed onto the bed and lay down on his back. After what had happened at Rebellion, Sami was surprised that his ex trusted him so much, offered him his body without knowing what Sami would do to him. Guilt washed over him as he grabbed the Christmas lights and began to tie Jake's wrists and ankles to the bedposts.

Jake didn't trust him, not after what Sami had done to him. The truth was that he didn't care anymore. If Sami used the opportunity to beat the living hell out of him, he would take it. At least that would mean that Sami would touch him again. Jake wasn't afraid of pain. He was afraid of being ignored by the one person he had always loved the most.

When Sami was done with his work, and Jake was tied to the bed with his limbs stretched out, Sami turned on the blinking lights and laughed. "You look ridiculous." Jake also laughed because he knew it was true. Sami took a Santa hat from the dresser and pulled it onto Jake's head. "And sexy," he whispered. Leaning over the other man and looking into his gorgeous eyes, he was almost magically drawn to his lips and kissed him again. This time it was a slow and soft kiss that turned more and more passionate until their tongues danced with each other, and Sami had to force himself away and panted for air.

He wanted Jake right now. God, how much he wanted him. Quickly, he stripped down to nothing and crawled between Jake's spread legs. "I'm gonna suck you like a candy cane," he said, making the other man chuckle.

Jake's laugh turned into a moan as Sami wrapped his fingers around his dick and licked the underside of his shaft from the base to the tip. His eyes fluttered shut as Sami's hot mouth closed around him, and his body was on fire again. He knew Sami wasn't good at blow jobs – he was too sloppy and impatient – but that didn't matter at the moment. He didn't continue for long anyway. Then he pulled away and coated his fingers with his saliva before he slipped them between Jake's ass cheeks and teased at his hole. Arching his back, Jake tried to pull his legs closer but was stopped by the Christmas lights around his ankles. He let out a frustrated groan and dropped back on the bed.

Seeing him that helpless made Sami smirk. However, he decided that this wasn't the time for something like that. So he turned to the foot of the bed and untied Jake's legs before he positioned himself back between them. Jake immediately thanked him by spreading his thighs even wider and lifting his ass for him.

Sami placed his hands on Jake's ass cheeks and admired his pink hole for a moment before he spat on it. Puckering, it almost seemed to suck in his saliva, and Sami slowly shoved his index finger inside. Jake moaned again and tried to get closer to him, but this time he was stopped by the wires around his wrists. Sami showed mercy and soon pushed a second finger into him. At the same time he wrapped his lips around Jake's cock again and bounced his head up and down. While sucking on him, Sami found Jake's sweet spot and rubbed the tip of his finger over it.

"Oh, fuck..." Jake writhed on the bed. If he had had any doubts before, they were gone now. Coming here had been the absolute right decision. He hadn't felt this much joy since Sami had left him. It didn't matter to him if Sami was going to kick him out of the house after this. Having this one last fuck was worth it. No, that was a lie. It did matter to him. He wanted to feel like this again and again for the rest of his life... He just wished Sami would take that stupid Santa hat off him since he was already sweating enough.

But Sami didn't seem to notice that. Instead, he pulled away to lube his own cock with his saliva. Then he grabbed Jake's thighs and pushed into him. Jake screamed in pleasure as he felt the other man inside him for the first time in 8 months.

It surprised Sami enough to make him stop. He knew that Jake could be loud in bed, but they hadn't been together for so long. Maybe he had been too rough, too clumsy? With a worried expression on his face, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Jake blinked. His eyes seemed wet, his pupils dilated. "Fuck, yes. Please fuck me!" He wrapped his legs around Sami's waist and his fingers around the Christmas lights as Sami smiled in relief and continued to sink into him. When he was completely inside him, he waited one more moment to let Jake get used to his size before he moved again, thrusting back and forth.

_Fuck,_ he had forgotten how good this felt. Being in control and having Jake at his mercy. Fucking him and listening to all those noises he made. Seeing and feeling him shudder whenever he hit his prostate. It was so good. Why had he been so stupid to give it all away? Just for his ego? Because he had wanted to prove that he could be successful on his own? _Never again,_ he swore to himself as he came hard and shot his cream as deep into Jake's ass as he could.

He took a heavy breath before he pulled out of him and replaced his cock with two fingers. With ease, they slipped into Jake's sticky hole and quickly found his sweet spot again. While finger fucking him, Sami also sucked on his delicious cock. It didn't take long anymore. The moment he licked the tip of his cock, Jake came without a warning, just a helpless moan, and his warm cum splashed onto Sami's face.

Sami couldn't be mad at him. Seeing Jake like that almost got him hard again. He pulled back his hand and stood up to get a towel. After cleaning himself, he paused and gazed at the other man. Jake was lying there with his eyes closed and a smile on his lips. He hadn't asked for being untied or anything else.

Sami knew that, despite being spent, he was still awake. He never fell asleep before cuddling up to Sami – or at least that was how it had been back then. Sami shook his head and freed Jake's wrists from the Christmas lights. Then he removed the lights together with the Santa hat from the bed. Jake opened his tired eyes and pulled Sami closer for a kiss. It was just a quick kiss on the lips. Then Sami moved away to clean him up. As he reached Jake's legs, his eyes widened. Seeing a bit of his own cum leak out of Jake's ass turned him on incredibly. Jake was his again, and he never wanted to let him go this time. He just hoped that Jake felt the same about him.

His mood darkened as he quickly wiped away his cream and then threw the towel on the floor. When he pulled the blanket over them, Jake snuggled up to him as if nothing had ever changed. "I guess we both ended up on the naughty list tonight," Sami tried to joke.

"Sami..." Jake looked at him. "You've always been on the naughty list. I just wanted to be there together with you."

Sami swallowed hard. "I'm sorry... for what I did... at Rebellion."

Jake furrowed his brows. "I know. I know you don't hate me. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here." It was a lie. He would have come here anyway. He would always return to Sami.

But nothing had ever made him happier than when Sami said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I missed you." Sami tightened his arms around him. "Please don't leave me again." He pressed himself against Jake and closed his eyes as they filled with tears.

Jake patted his back and kissed away a tear that rolled down his face. "I never did, Sami, and I never will."


End file.
